Insomnia
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Hanya sebuah fiksi pendek dan nista AkaFuri


Furihata Kouki mengeluarkan buku teks miliknya begitu mendapat duduk di sebuah bis. _Earphone_ terpasang ditelinga kini sedang memainkan lagu _slowbeat_. Volume lagu ia kecilkan, dan kemudian ia memulai membaca.

Ia akan ada ujian sebentar lagi. Dan pelajaran sejarah bukanlah hal yang begitu ia sukai. Kouki paling kesusahan untuk menghapal tanggal-tanggal dan nama-nama tokoh dalam sejarah. Apalagi kalau tanggal yang terbalik-balik atau nama yang hampir sama persis.

Kouki terkadang bergumam untuk menghapal beberapa poin dalam buku teks. Gumamannya semakin sering disaat ia menemukan kesusahan seperti menamukan nama yang persis tapi berbeda dari bab sebelumnya. Dengan itu ia kembali membaca dari paragraf awal. Gumamannya terulang-ulang

Kouki tidak menyadari sekeras apa gumamannya saat terdengar dari luar karena sedang memakai _earphone_. Dia juga sedang tidak begitu peduli karena ia terlalu fokus dalam menghapal.

Hingga sebuah beban terasa di pundaknya, gumaman Kouki terhenti.

Kouki menengok ke pundaknya. Ada sebuah kepala bersandari disana. Menyadari itu seluruh badannya kaku dan tak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi karena tidak ingin mengabaikan waktu sela belajarnya, Furihata Kouki kembali menenggelami buku tersebut. Berusaha tak peduli pada orang yang seenaknya tidur menggunakan bahunya.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Insomnia**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

_Insomnia_ Akashi Seijuuro semakin parah. Dia hanya bisa tidur selama satu jam sehari. Obat tidur dosis sedang sudah tidak berpengaruh lagi padanya dan dia tidak ingin menambah dosis lebih. Hipnoterapi sudah pernah ia coba, tapi tak berlangsung lama ia akan kembali _insomnia_.

Seijuuro sudah menuju depresi karena terlalu lelah namun tak juga menemukan solusi susah tidur miliknya.

Entah apa yang terpikirkan di otak jenius Seijuuro saat ia memilih untuk _jogging_ pagi di luar kediaman Akashi. Ia memakai celana olahraga panjang, dan jaket coklat kemudian berlari di pagi buta entah kemana - hanya berlari dan berbelok di tikungan yang secara reflek ia pilih tanpa menurunkan kecepatan.

Mungkin terus berbaring dan tak kunjung tidur membuatnya bosan hingga ingin olahraga di pagi hari. Mungkin juga karena _treadmill_ yang ada di kediamannya sudah tidak menarik perhatiannya lagi hingga ia ingin mencoba _jogging_ ke luar.

Namun tak disangkanya ia berlari terlalu jauh. Ia menyadari dari matahari yang semakin menampakkan sinarnya dan jajaran rumah yang asing di matanya. Seijuuro mengeluarkan ponsel ingin menghubungi supir untuk menjemputnya, tapi ternyata ponsel miliknya mati karena kehabisan energi.

Seijuuro berjalan menuju halte terdekat. Berniat menunggu taxi disana sebelum sebuah bis lebih dulu berhenti di depannya. Seijuuro berpikir tak ada ruginya juga naik bis. Jadi ia masuk ke dalam.

Seijuuro memasang kupluk jaketnya di kepala setelah membayar kemudian duduk di kursi sebelah jendela. Menyamankan diri di sana sambil menatap ke luar.

Ia menyadari bahwa kursi di sebelahnya telah terisi. Namun ia mengabaikan hal tersebut. Ia tidak peduli, jujur saja.

Dari sekilas bayangan di kaca ia dapat melihat sosok yang ada di sebelahnya. Mungkin sebaya dengannya. Orang itu sibuk sendiri dengan bukunya. Sesekali Seijuuro dapat mendengar gumaman rendah dari orang di sebelahnya. Apa itu nama tahun? Seijuuro menebak pasti ia sedang menghapal sebuah kejadian bersejarah atau semacamnya.

Seijuuro merubah posisi duduknya. Berusaha membuatnya lebih rileks dari sebelumnya dengan ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di sandar

Ia kembali mendengar gumaman dari yang di sebelahnya. Memutar otak untuk mengingat pelajaran yang pernah ia pelajari dan menebak tahun, masa, dan kejadian sejarah apa yang sedang orang sebelahnya ini baca.

Seijuuro sendiri tidak sadar bagaimana ia menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar setiap suara yang disebelahnya ini buat. Tak sadar matanya tertutup untuk lebih terfokus pada telinganya. Tak sadar kalau ia mulai terlelap.

→**Insomnia**

Kouki mulai merasakan pegal di pundaknya dan begitu ia menengok ke luar jendela, ia baru menyadari bahwa halte tujuannya sudah semakin dekat. Ia menutup buku yang ia baca dan melepaskan earphone di telinga. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya kebingungan..

Bagaimana caranya membangunkan orang yang tidur di sebelahnya ini?

Dengan ragu-ragu Kouki mengulurkan tangannya menuju pundak orang itu. Menusuk-nusuk dengan ujung jarinya sambil berhata, "Emm.. permisi.. aku mau turun jadi.. tolong.."

Namun orang tersebut tidak bergeming. Furihata Kouki semakin kelimpungan saat melihat toko kue di luar sana yang menandakan halte pemberhentiannya semakin dekat.

Memilih untuk mengguncang-guncnag pundak itu sambil perlahan menjauhkan diri dari kepala yang bersandar di bahunya, Furihata Kouki berkata, "Ba-bangunlah.. kalau tidak nanti kepalamu akan jatuh.."

Perlahan mata dwiwarna itu terbuka. Mengadahkan wajah untuk bertemu dengan sepasang manik kayu manis yang membola karena senang.

Furihata Kouki menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum disaat tetangga (?) yang meminjam pundaknya untuk tidur telah terbangun dan mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Kouki tepat sebelum bis berhenti. Kouki mengambil tas miliknya yang sempat terjatuh ke lantai akibat usaha untuk membangunkan tetangga yang tertidur, berdiri dan hendak berjalan menuju pintu bis yang terbuka, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan.

Furihata Kouki berhenti.

Pelaku yang menahan tangannya adalah tetangga yang meminjam pundaknya untuk ditiduri - oke ini mulai ambigu - sedang menatap Kouki dengan pandangan horor. Maksudnya adalah mata yang menatap tajam, alis yang bertaut, kening berkerut, dan mulut setengah terbuka seolah ingin menyampaikan sebuah keluhan atau semacamnya.

"Tadi aku tertidur?" tanyanya. Suaranya begitu rendah dan entah kenapa terdengar mengancam bagi Kouki. Seperti menghembuskan angin dingin pada kulitnya hingga membuatnya gemetar akibat mengigil ketakutan.

"I-iya..," jawab Kouki. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu bis yang masih terbuka sambil perlahan menarik tangannya dari genggaman orang tersebut.

Namun Akashi mengeratkan genggamannya dan malah menarik balik Kouki hingga membungkuk ke depan. "Aku benar-benar tertidur?" tanyanya lagi.

"I-iya.." Konsentrasi Furihata Kouki lebih terfokus pada pintu bis yang mulai bergerak - hendak tertutup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Akashi lagi.

Kouki berbalik pada Akashi. Kenapa? Ya mana mungkin Kouki tau.

"Ti-tidak tau.." Dan rasanya ia ingin menangis karena pintu sudah tertutup dan itu berarti ia akan turun di halte satu lagi. Ia berpikir apa ia harus berlari agar tidak terlambat masuk ke kelas.

Bus berjalan kembali. Furihata Kouki masih di posisinya, berdiri di tengah bis yang setengah terisi, tangan kirinya terulur dan digenggam kuat oleh orang asing aneh dan sepertinya masih belum punya niatan untuk melepaskannya.

"Em.. maaf.. bisa tolong lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Kouki.

Tapi Seijuuro malah membalas kembali dengan pertanyaan, "Siapa namamu?"

Kouki benar-benar kebiingungan dengan tingah orang satu ini yang tiba-tiba menanyakan nama. "Furihata Kouki. Jadi um.. tolong.. tanganku.."

Lagi-lagi kata-kata Kouki diabaikan dan Seijuuro malah berkata, "Apa kau tidak keberatan ikut denganku untuk mengetahui bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?"

"Tidak! Maaf tapi aku ada urusan!" Kouki buru-buru menolak. Lah masa iya cuma karena ketiduran di bis bisa sampai harus diusut.

"Tapi aku memaksa."

Kalau memaksa kenapa tadi pakai tanya, ringis Kouki dalam hati.

Dan itulah asal muasal bagaimana Furihata Kouki menjadi bantal pribadi Akashi Seijuuro

Sekuel?

Kayaknya enggak ada deh


End file.
